¿Amigos con derechos?
by angylopez
Summary: Tenma quiere pedirle a Aoi que sea su "amiga con derechos", debido a que Tsurugi le "explicó" de lo que se trataba. Ahora el chico malo intentara detenerlo antes de que cometa una tontería. ¿Tenma le pedirá a Aoi ser su "amiga con derechos"? ¿Tsurugi lo detendrá? ¿Aoi aceptara tal propuesta? [Two-Shot]


¡Hi! =3

Necesitaba un TenmaxAoi. De verdad (?) Moriría si no lo escribía.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go!/Galaxy no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Sintió como el viento se hacía presente cuando las hojas que caían de los árboles eran arrastradas por el mismo. Tenma, podía oler perfectamente el aroma de las flores a su alrededor, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido al recordar a su _amiga_. Un rubor apareció en su rostro dejándolo confundido. Su mente se había llenado de puros recuerdos de la chica del cabello azul y como se encontraba sumergido en sus _fantasías_, no logró sentir cuando su amigo llegó.

―¿En qué tanto piensas? ―preguntó Tsurugi, quien acababa de llegar al parque, sin embargo no obtuvo alguna respuesta de su compañero―. ¿Tenma? ―insistió y decidió jalarlo del brazo.

―¡¿Qué pasó?!

―Nada. Sólo que tu mente viajo de nuevo a la galaxia.

―¡Perdóname! Lo que pasa es que pensaba en alguien…

Tsurugi se sorprendió ante tal confesión y una sonrisa pícara a pareció en su rostro. Y es que le encantaba molestar un poquito a su mejor amigo.

―Supongo que estabas pensando en Aoi. ¿No?

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el castaño se pusiera rojo.

―¿Qué dices? ―intentó mentir, pero era obvio que no funcionaba―. Y-yo no…

―Claro, como digas, pero a Aoi no le va a gustar cuando le diga que negaste su relación.

―Pe-pero… no tengo nada con ella ―susurró Tenma con tristeza y una mirada clavada en el suelo―. ¿Quieres jugar futbol?

"¿Por qué Tenma tiene que ser tan evasivo?", se preguntó mentalmente el chico malo.

―¿A qué viene el cambio de tema?

"¿Por qué diablos Tsurugi tiene que ser tan listo?"

―¿Qué cambio de tema?

―¡Deja de cambiar el estúpido tema! ―exclamó ya molesto el delantero, su paciencia se estaba poniendo en juego.

―¡Tú deja de mencionar a Aoi! Parece que estás obsesionado conmigo y con ella.

Tsurugi se irritó, sólo quería molestar, pero su amigo se ponía a la defensiva. Oh, era hora de fastidiarlo de verdad.

―¿Y si así fuera qué? No le veo lo malo. Tú y Aoi forman una pareja _interesante._ Además sé que tú quieres…

El rostro del castaño se volvió a poner rojo, y es que había pensado en algo que no había hecho antes. Tsurugi al ver como se había puesto Tenma, sonrió nuevamente y supo cómo fastidiarlo ahora. Sólo necesitaba algo… pero, ¿qué era?

―¡Y-yo no quiero pasearme por el parque con ella tomados de la mano!

"Perfecto, ahora sólo necesito tener una idea un poco más creativa y fastidiarlo", analizó mentalmente el chico del cabello azul y miró nuevamente a Tenma a los ojos. En ese instante el castaño sintió un escalofrío, esa mirada de Tsurugi no era normal… era _intimidante. _

―Qué raro, que yo sepa existen "amigos" que se toman de la mano ―comentó el delantero mientras miraba como a su amigo se le iluminaban los ojos―. No tiene nada de malo. ¿Verdad? ―observó cómo Tenma se ruborizaba y comenzaba a tener una sonrisa radiante. Oh, Tenma era muy inocente.

―Bu-bueno, quizá no tenga nada de malo.

―Uh y no te he contado lo mejor. ¿Sabías que existen los "amigos con derechos"?

El castaño lo miró confundido, eso le dio a entender al delantero que Tenma, efectivamente no sabía que era.

―Como veo que no sabes que son, te explicaré. Es cuando compartes una relación muy afectuosa con una amiga especial ―explicó de una forma sutil, intentando convencer a su compañero―. Se pueden tomar de la mano, abrazarse, tener "citas", entre otras cosas.

―Eso me suena más a un noviazgo ―opinó Tenma, ya estaba comenzando a sospechar, sin embargo su ingenuidad y su confianza hacía su amigo no lo dejó pensar bien.

―Oh, pero no es así. Sólo compartes momentos divertidos con una amiguita especial. Ningún noviazgo ni nada de eso.

Tenma intentó analizarlo, pero… ¿En verdad existía algo así? ¡¿Sin ninguna clase de compromiso?!

―Ah…―masculló mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla―. Tal vez le pida a Aoi ser mi amiga con derechos…

El delantero intentó aguantarse la risa, ¡había engañado al pobrecito de Tenma! Y lo peor era lo que venía, imagínense al castaño revoloteando por ahí diciendo que la mánager era su "amiga con derechos". Tsurugi estaba ansioso por verlo, así que simplemente intentó regresar a su antigua compostura.

―Bien, pídeselo cuando la mires mañana en la escuela.

―¡Sí! ―gritó alegremente Tenma y miró con una vibrante mirada a su compañero―. Oye, Tsurugi…

―¿Qué pasa?

―Gracias, por cierto, no le digas a nadie, pero… ―comenzó a confesar con algo de nerviosismo y un gran sonrojo en su cara―, me gusta Aoi.

―¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

―Hum… ―lo medito unos segundos y obtuvo su respuesta―. ¡Por ser tan bueno conmigo! Ahora mañana le pediré a Aoi que sea mi amiga con derechos. ¡Gracias, Tsurugi, eres mi mejor amigo!

Rápidamente lo abrazó y por su gran felicidad, casi deja sin respirar al delantero. Esperen… ¡Oh-oh! Tenma le había agradecido a Tsurugi y este comenzó a sentir culpa por haberlo engañado…

"Me lleva. ¡Por un demonio! ¿Por qué diablos Tenma tiene que ser tan gentil? Ahora como le digo la verdad sin dañarlo… ", y antes de poder decirle algo, Tenma salió corriendo.

―¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós!

―¡Tenma! ―exclamó para intentar llamar su atención, pero fue ignorado―. Oh, claro, ignórame… ignórame… ¡Ya veremos mañana cuando Aoi te rechace! ―y unos segundos después de decir eso se dio cuenta de algo―. Ah… Si Tenma le dice a Aoi que sea su "amiga con derechos", lo más seguro es que lo mande al diablo. Y encima yo tendré la culpa… Bien, tengo que pensar en algo… ―miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su casa―. No hay problema… llamaré más tarde a Tenma y le diré la verdad…

Caminó lentamente hacía su casa, sinceramente había cometido un error, pero, un error lo comente cualquiera, ¿no? Sin embargo, su error podría provocar rompiendo una amistad. Pero, claro, Tsurugi se justificaba pensando en que fue culpa decir castaño por no admitir que le gusta Aoi, no es que sea _su _culpa, eso quería pensar el delantero. Y en menos de lo que esperaba ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta de su casa, se detuvo mirando hacia abajo, tenía que pensar muy bien cómo le iba a explicar a su mejor amigo que no podía hacer eso que quería. Luego de unos minutos se hartó.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser _mi _culpa? ¡Acaso yo siempre tengo que ser el _malo de la historia_! … Necesito calmarme… ¡Ya sé! Conversaré con mi hermano y le preguntaré sobre esto y luego, haré lo que él diga y todo mundo feliz", después de pensar abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con la agradable sorpresa de que Tenma Matsukaze se encontraba conversando con su hermano.

―¡Tsurugi! ―gritó alegremente el castaño.

―He-hermano… ¿Te-Tenma?

―¿Ya no saludas Kyousuke? ―preguntó Yuuichi mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, en verdad parecía molesto.

―¡Cla-claro que no! ―gritó molesto y lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada―. Hola.

"Diablos, es lo más tonto que he dicho hasta ahora… y… ¡Tenma está aquí! … ¿Por qué? … Ha de ser una señal que me está indicando que le explique la verdad para no perjudicarlo y así… ¿Por qué mi hermano está molesto? ¡Sí! Porque su tono de voz no era muy agradable que digamos… Necesito hablar con él y hacerme un sándwich… ¡Ah! Y también tengo que hablar con ese tonto obsesionado con el futbol y con Aoi… "

―¿Te pasa algo, Tsurugi?

―Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea estaría bien…

―¿Qué cosa? ―volvió a preguntar Tenma, logrando captar la atención del chico malo.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Tenma?

―Pues… vine a ver como estaba tu hermano, ya que salió del hospital y eso… ¡Es un alivio que ya pueda estar aquí! Aunque todavía le falta por recuperarse. Ya sabes… por eso de las muletas…

―Claro, pero…

"Bien. ¿Con quién converso primero? … La respuesta es tan clara… tanto como el agua… es obvio… que tengo que hablar primero con mi hermano".

―Oye… ―llamó la atención el castaño mientras miraba como su compañero pensaba y pensaba―, ahora que lo pienso en todo el tiempo que te he conocido no he visto tu habitación… ¡¿Puedo ir a verla?!

―¡Tsk! ¿Por qué yo…? ―comenzó a cuestionar, pero una idea vino a su mente―. ¿Por qué yo no te la enseñe antes? ¡Puedes ir a verla!

―¡Wow! ¡Genial! ―gritó feliz y salió corriendo directo a la habitación, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino―. ¿No vendrás?

―Ah… iré dentro de un rato.

―Como digas… ―susurró y se fue.

"Ahora a hacer lo que he esperado hacer desde la tarde… iré a hacer el sándwich", analizó mentalmente, pero antes de poder irse a la cocina su hermano mayor lo llamó.

―Kyousuke.

El chico malo sintió la mala vibra de Yuuichi, era obvio que iba a regañarlo.

―¿S-sí?

―Oh, quería que me fueras a hacer un sándwich… ―aclaró con una sonrisa fingida―, me encantaría que fuera de mantequilla de maní con un poco de… ―hizo como que pensaba lo que iba a decir y el delantero sólo pudo sentir un alivio, pero ese alivio no duraría mucho―, con un poco de… no sé… "amigos con derechos" ―al decir lo último hizo una gran mueca y su rostro reflejaba molestia.

―Sea lo que sea eso que dijiste, no hay en la cocina.

―¡Kyousuke!

―Bien, yo le dije eso a Tenma, pero fue por jugar y no fue mi intención que lo tomara tan bien… ¡Fue su culpa! ¿Por qué no acepta que le gusta Aoi? ¡Tan difícil es! ¡Y por lo menos yo sí quiero un sándwich!

―… Pues… yo no sabía bien que fue lo que pasó, tu amigo sólo me dijo lo de amigos con derechos y como se me hizo raro iba a preguntarle, pero llegaste tú y ahora sé quién fue el que le metió esa idea a ese pobre niño…

―¡Espera! ¿No sabías que fui yo?

―No…

―¿Y por qué me mirabas así?

―Lo que pasa es que entraste sin saludar y eso es de mala educación.

―Oh, y sólo por eso me echaste malas miradas… que ridículo

―Lo dice, él que le sugirió a su mejor amigo, proponerle a la chica que le gusta ser su amiga con derechos.

―No viene al caso que discutamos por algo tan trivial.

―Sí, claro… ahora quiero que vayas y le digas la verdad a Tenma.

―Pe-pero…

―Sin peros, sé que no quieres lastimarlo, sin embargo tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

―Es que yo quiero hacer un sándwich.

―Deja a un lado tus ansias de comer y ve a ayudar a tu amigo.

―Como quieras… ¡Tenma, baja! ―gritó el chico malo y con toda la ira del mundo comenzó a susurrar un montón de cosas.

―Sin malas palabras, Kyousuke.

―¡Bah! Ya no puedo hacer nada en esta casa.

Luego de que él se quejara, el castaño bajo apresuradamente.

―¡Tsurugi, me tengo que ir!

―Sí, vaya ―ignoró el delantero ya que le restó importancia a lo dicho por su amigo―. Mira lo que pasa es que…

―¡En serio! ¡Me tengo que ir! Ya es tarde y me van a regañar ―explicó y luego miró a Yuuichi―. ¡Adiós! ¡Tsurugi nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

Después de gritar, Tenma se fue.

―…

―…

―¡Por la gran…! ―gritó a medias y fue regañado por la mirada de su hermano―. Tsk. El bobo de Tenma no me dejo explicarle…

―Dile mañana.

―¿Qué?

―Dile mañana antes de que vea a Aoi.

―¡Cierto! Mi cerebro tiene grandes ideas.

―Kyousuke yo te di esa idea.

―Lo dudo, digo… lo que sea de igual forma odio que me ignoren… ―al decir esto le lanzaba una mirada asesina―. Estoy molesto con todos. ¡Todos! ¡Todos!

―Cálmate. De seguro esto que te pasa es sólo un arranque que tienes cuando eres adolescente.

―¿Me estás diciendo exagerado, hermano? ¡Eres cruel! ¡Cruel!

―Deja de dramatizar, además si estás molesto por lo del sándwich de todas formas, no hay ya no hay mantequilla de maní.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo más seguro es que tú te la hayas acabado! ¡¿Acaso no puedo tener nada en mi vida?!

Después de gritar salió corriendo a su habitación, cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Mientras que Yuuichi intentaba no molestarse con él, de todas formas era _un arranque de la adolescencia_.

* * *

El inocente Tenma ya había llegado a su casa, rápidamente y con una gran alegría corrió hacía su habitación. Se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, sonrió, definitivamente estaba seguro de pedirle a Aoi ser su amiga con derechos… Su emoción era casi comparada con la que tiene al jugar futbol. El castaño en verdad sentía el corazón acelerado, sus manos le sudaban un poco… es que imaginaba un montón de cosas. Imaginaba que Aoi correspondería y le diría que sí.

"Mañana, sólo tendré que esperar a mañana para pedírselo a Aoi. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que me diga que sí… y si deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas, se puede hacer realidad", pensó mientras abrazaba su almohada con fuerza y suspiraba. Y sin poder resistirse comenzó a gritar:

―¡Aoi me gustas! ¡Sí, me gustas Aoi! ―gritó mientras rubor aparecía en su rostro―. ¡No puedo esperar a mañana!

―Vaya… sí que has crecido, Tenma-kun.

―… ―no pudo decir nada, pero tragó saliva intentando pensar que definitivamente Aki no había escuchado nada―. ¿Cu-Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

―No hace mucho, sólo entré aquí cuando escuche tus gritos…

―A-ah…

―Hum… así que… ¿Aoi?

Tenma se puso rojo.

―¡E-estás in-invadiendo mi privacidad!

―Bien, sólo que quisiera hablar contigo…

―¡E-eh! Pues… como digas.

―Vamos a hablar de lo que le dirás mañana. ¿Sí?

―Te lo diré… sólo si no te burlas.

―Lo prometo. No habrá burlas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tenma ya estaba en la puerta de la escuela conversando con Aoi, aunque parecía algo agitado, mientras que Shindou era llevado a la enfermería por Kirino por su "doble visión", y Shinsuke intentaba aliviar el dolor que le había causado correr tanto. Y Tsurugi intentaba pensar en algo rápido ya que no quería que su mejor amigo fuera rechazado por Aoi. Después de lo ocurrido minutos antes, tenía la mente casi fundida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

Primero, gracias si lo leyeron~ C: Y si se rieron y les gusto, ¡Qué bueno! Me alegró ^^ Estoy contenta sabiendo que les gusto =3

Neh~ No puedo decir mucho xD sólo que esto es un Two-shot xD Aun no estoy muy segura de ello, pero creo que así será~

Lamento si tiene errores~ no me ha dado tiempo de revisarlo. Y a lo mejor en el fanfic Tsurugi tuvo más participación, pero ni modo xD Así salió~ Y si se pregunta. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? Pues lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo.

¡Bueno! Haré unas preguntas ^^

¿Tenma lograr pedirle a Aoi que sea su "amiga con derechos"?

¿Tsurugi lo detendrá?

¿Por qué Shindou tiene una "doble visión"?

¿Por qué todos estaban agitados y cansados antes de llegar a la escuela?

¿Tsurugi comerá su amado sándwich de mantequilla de maní con jalea? xD

¡Las respuestas de todas o ninguna pregunta (?) serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic!

¿Reviews?


End file.
